Pain is so Close to Pleasure
by SSJVegetaSei
Summary: Misty finds herself in a odd situtation with Ash and some girl naked in a bed, but could it just be a mistake? Can Brock solve their problems? Will anyone ever say i love you?! A bit of a lemon, lots of wit and comedy. one of my best, i hope you enjoy!!


Pain is so Close to Pleasure  
  
Author's notes - This is my first attempt at a lemon, so please forgive if it's not perfect - tried not to sound like lame 12 year old;  
The next part will be about Brock - if you want me to hurry up, review, goddamn it! - SSJVegeta-Sei  
  
  
  
"Oh, god, yes, Ash! Oh god oh god oh god... yes yes yes! Harder, Ash, harder!" Misty stomped determinedly down the hallway towards the sounds. She was seeing red. How dare he... She reached the door to Ash's room in the hotel and slammed it open.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IN... here..." She trailed off as she realized that Ash was in bed with... her. But, that didn't make any sense - she was standing right here. What in the world? Ash looked up.  
"Misty? But..." He looked down at the naked girl beneath him. "But, if you're there... then, who..." The figure giggled from within the pillow. A muffled voice floated up.  
"Oh, Ashy-boy, you're so gullible."  
"Ashy... DUPLICA??!!!"  
"How perceptive. Now get off of me, you big lug." Duplica extracted herself from the bed, completely naked, and looking exactly like Misty. Misty did not look happy.  
"YOU... You... ARRRRRGH! GET OUT OF HERE!" She grabbed Duplica's arm, and, before she knew what she was doing, flung her head over heels into the hall, and slammed the door. Eyes flashing, she turned her anger on Ash.  
"Whatever made you think that I would ever sleep with you?"  
"Oh, I don't know!" Ash retorted. "Maybe it was just the 'Oh Ash, I want you to fuck me so bad' that I heard coming from your room last night between the moans and groans!" Misty coloured.  
"Well... er... that is... Oh my." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know. I just don't know..." Ash put his hand on her arm.  
"Misty? What is it?"  
"Ash, I love you!" She blurted, and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth, stunning Ash into silence.  
"W.. W.... what?" She turned to look at him, and began to giggle.  
"Hey, what's so funny?"  
"Don't you think you should put some clothes on?"   
"Waaaaa!" Ash scrambled to cover himself up with the blankets. Misty giggled again.  
"You're so cute when you're dumb." Ash turned redder. "Well... I'll see you later... I should leave you to get dressed." She made no move to leave, and after waiting a minute, Ash cleared his throat. "Oh... yes. Well, bye..." She got up and left, closing the door behind her. Ash sat on the bed, and tried to sort out his conflicting emotions. What did he feel? Was it love? Maybe it was time to ask an expert. He pulled on his pants and shirt, and, throwing his jacket over his shoulders, left his room to seek council.  
  
***********  
  
Brock lay on his bed, staring at the plain white ceiling, trying to sort out his emotions. After only one day in town, he'd met five beautiful girls, who he was sure were all very attracted to him. And now he had to chose! This wasn't fair to a sensitive guy like him. Sure, on the outside he seemed like... well, like a rock... but that wasn't really him. He bled. He felt the pain of every rejection. For god's sakes - he had even cried at the end of Titanic!   
As he laid, drowning in his melancholy, he heard a soft knock at his door. He sat bolt upright. Which one could it be? Was it Mary, that delightful, laughing redhead? Or was it Chelsea, the powerful grass trainer?   
"Come in! Please, come in!" His sadness forgotten, he was the consummate lover once again. He grabbed a bunch of roses from a vase sitting beside the door, and, ignoring the pain stabbing through his hand from the thorns, jerked it open, and thrust the flowers forward.  
Ash took the roses as he walked in, and, returning all but one to the vase, walked straight over to Brock's bed and sat down on the corner of the mattress. Brock was left facing the door, his bleeding hand still outstretched.  
"Brock, I have a problem." Brock heaved a deep sigh and resigned himself once again to playing councillor. Whipping a pair of glasses and a clipboard out of nowhere, he pulled the hotel-standard torture chair up to the side of the bed.   
"Ok, Ash, just lie back and tell me what's wrong. Feel free to tell me anything." Ash stretched out on the bed.  
"Well, ok, Brock... it started this morning. Misty came into my room - at first I was angry, but she walked over to me and put her finger over my lips. She took the blanket off my bed, and... well, she began to strip off my pants! I tried to talk, but she shushed me again, still not saying a word. She stripped me down, and, well... you can imagine what happened next. All of a sudden, Misty burst in! I was so confused, I couldn't say a word - and so was she. Then, Misty... um, the one in bed, said "Oh, you're so gullible, Ashy-Boy!" Brock started.  
"Duplica!"   
"Yeah. Misty, the real one, grabbed her and threw her out the door. Then, she sat down next to me, and told me she loved me! Then, she just left. What should I do, Brock? Should I try talking to her?" Brock shook his head.  
"I don't think so, Ash. She's taken the first move, true... but I think that it's up to her to decide if she wants this to go any further. Just wait and see what happens." Ash got up.  
"Thanks, Brock. You're a good friend." Brock half-smiled.  
"You're welcome, Ash... but you should go now." He gestured at the hall.  
"But..."  
"Now, Ash, you have to work some of this out yourself, I can't do everything for you..." As he spoke, Brock took Ash's arm and propelled him toward the door. "Good-bye, now, thanks for visiting, glad I could help!" With a final shove, he slammed the door shut, and returned to the bed.   
"Which one??!!!"  
  
***********  
  
Misty wandered the bright streets of Goldenrod City. Around her people laughed, talked, shopped... life progressed. She heard none of it, lost in her thoughts. Life had stopped for her. She watched a paper blow by her, some kind of candy bar. It made her think of Ash... he was such a pig... she giggled, but there were tears in her eyes. What had she done? She had probably driven him away forever! She was suddenly consumed with anger at her stupidity. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Oh, god... She fell to the ground, and the tears began to flow freely. She was glad that she had wandered down an alley, that there was nobody around to see her cry. She pounded the ground with her fists, screaming in between sobs, the blood from her torn fists mixing with her tears on the ground. Why, why, why had she done it? What had driven her to... to... expose herself to him?   
Duplica. A surge of rage at the though. That... that... bitch. If she ever saw her again...  
Come on, Misty. Get a grip. It's not the end of the world.  
Yes it is! How could she ever face him again?   
No. She would go back, and she WOULD face him. She straightened, her mind made up. Her resolve built, like newly smelted steel. She wiped her face, the last tears falling to the ground, and left the alley, to face life once again.  
  
***********  
  
Ash wandered down to the hotel restaurant. All of these conflicting emotions made him hungry! He walked up to the counter and ordered a basic breakfast - eggs, bacon, and toast. He took his tray, and looked around for a table. He saw one that only seemed to have one other occupant, although he couldn't tell who it was through the press of bodies. Pushing his way over, he sat down.  
"Is this seat tak....." He trailed off as he saw who the other person was. "Oh... Misty..." She acknowledged his presence with a flick of her eyes, and a small wave of her hand, and returned to her food. They sat this way the whole meal - eyes downcast, never looking at each other, never speaking. Suddenly, seized by some impulse he couldn't explain, Ash reached out for the salt shaker, and found Misty's hand there. Their eyes locked for a second, a second that seemed to stretch out into eternity, Ash pulled in by Misty's sad, sweet look - a look that would melt stone. Then, the moment passed, and they both jerked their hands away, and concentrated even more intently on their food. Finally, Ash decided that he had to say something.  
"Mist...""Ash..." They spoke at the same time, and both fell silent again.   
Another ten minutes passed, their food long finished, neither talking. Finally, Misty reached out toward Ash.  
"Oh, Ash... I... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean..." He took her hand, and silenced her with a glance.  
"It's ok, Misty." He looked into her eyes, and suddenly everything seemed clear to both of them. "I've loved you from the very start." Misty stared back at him, trapped in his eyes.  
"Oh, Ash..." She began to cry softly. Ash reached out a hesitant hand, and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Shh... it's ok, Misty. Come on. Let's go up to our rooms before people start to stare. Misty giggled a little.  
"What, not showing off for once, Ash?" Swallowing the lump in her throat, Misty stood up. Ash took her hand, and led her upstairs.  
Standing in the shadows, Brock nodded silently to himself. "This is right." 


End file.
